Musa's new life
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Musa never got anything, always was seen as the weakest. Well, thats about to change, but what happens when she cant control it? Will she be sucked into the black void, or will she destroy it all?
1. Time

This, was the beginning, the beginning of the worst thing life could create. A monster made by the Higher Beings. Their soldier in this never ending war and it was me.

"I can't deal with all this Musa, its over." Riven yelled. "You're not even going to try!" I screamed, tears at my eyes. "I have been and I just can't." he said and started to turn away from me. "You never even wanted this to work." I whispered.

He looked back at me and said, "I did want this to work, really, I did. I can't do this anymore, leave me alone and don't try to follow me." He said and walked away from me. The rain began to pour even harder and harder. My clothes were soaked. "Bye." I whispered.

"You must really hate me." I shouted to the sky. It thundered. "I don't understand what I did to you. I never hurt you and you're taking everything out on me. Leave me alone!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. I started to cry. "How could you leave me so alone, how?" I cried. The rain soon became a tinted red color, blood. I saw figures walk towards me. It was women, four of them.

One was dressed in a long, lush green dress with a slit on the left side that had leaves embroidered into it and on the hem. It was off the shoulders and was low cut with baggy sleeves that went past the finger tips. Her eyes were light green and her hair was the color of a lush green with black streaks. She had black flowers in her hair and was surrounded by black butterflies, leafs, and flowers.

On her body were vines and flowers like tattoos. The one next to her was dressed in white, off the shoulders dress. She was surrounded by gray clouds. This one was cut low too but was mid thigh and had a sliver belt on. Her hair was white with black streaks and she had these wind like tattoos. Then one with red hair and black streaks.

She wore a black top with gold lace armor and baggy black silk pants with holes all over them. She was circled by small things of fire. She had flame lace like tattoos. Then a girl with blue hair and black streaks. She wore a mini black skirt with a trail behind her. She had circles up her legs, resembling water tracks. Hand full sized things of water circled her. Her top was a dark blue wrap.

"Rise, child. You have been chosen." The Air women said her voice soft and thin. I slowly stood, looking down. "Do not be afraid, we are here to help you. I am Airenna, the Air Soul." She said. "I am Faylynn, the Fire Soul." The flaming one said. "I am Jade, the Earth Soul." The earth one said. "I am Aquora, the Water Soul." The last one said.

"I don't understand, I'm worthless. I can't even keep a boyfriend. You should talk to Bloom since she has the Dragon Fire." I looked away. They all laughed, "The Dragon Fire is such a pathetic thing. We are the real powers that be. We were here before the beginning of time itself, we created the Dragon Fire. We created everything." Jade said as she swayed around me in an endless rhythm that made me want to join her.

"You resist us. You do not know if you can trust us." Faylynn, the Fire Soul said. "Child, look into our eyes, we will show you what the truth is." Aquora said and reached for my hand. I was reluctant but gave her my hand. In a flash of light, I saw everything. I saw the beginning of everything that was ever real. "Why are you here?" I asked. "We watch our creations, silly. It's our duty to protect our children." Airenna laughed.

"No, I mean why talk to me, here? I have nothing to offer." I said. "Because you are special. You are one of a kind. Nothing like you has ever been real. You are our child; all of us are your mothers. You control everything, you are the princess." Aquora said as she danced around me as well as Faylynn and Airenna.

Airenna looked like the wind, Aqura became water, Faylynn became fire and Jade became the earth. "You are the gifted one." They all said. I was being lifted in the air. My hair became longer, to my butt; it had green, purple, blue, red, gold, pink and white streaks in it. My clothes changed as well. I wore a black mini skirt with a black wrap around top. The skirt had blue water designs and green vine designs.

The top which showed all of my stomach had red flame like designs and white air like designs. In the middle was a purple circle, meaning whole. I had four pairs of bangles, two on each side. Each red, green, white, purple or dark blue. I had new shoes as well. They were high heeled and had laces that tied all the way up to my thigh with each of the seven colors fading in. My nails became painted black and there were lace like tattoos.

Each one was different. They started from the purple crescent moon on my forehead. Then it was the lacey flames which turned to lacey water designs and then earth like lace vines and then the soft and wispy air designs then sharp wire lines and soft purple evolution lines. They went down my neck, back, arms and legs. As I was put down on the ground I heard them say, "We will only be a call away. You will be a great goddess." And they left and everything turned black.

When I woke up, someone was shaking my. "Musa, wake up. Come on, you have to wake up!" It was Skye. "Huh? What's happening?" I asked as I sat up. "You tell me since you're the one who was unconscious on the ground when it was raining." Skye said. I looked at him like he was crazy and then everything hit me all at once. The Elemental Souls and the new things they gave me.

"Let go of me." I said, "I have to go to class, Techna and I have a project due." "Not anymore, I turned it in. Nice work on it by the way." I heard. I looked uo and saw Flora, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Nabu, Helios, Brandon, Sky, Techna, Timmy and Riven. "What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"When I friend falls to the ground and doesn't get back up and it's raining it causes you to worry." Bloom said from my left. I had a sudden aggressiveness towards her as she approached me. I sneered at her and leaned away from her. She jumped back, "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked down and saw that the tattoos were coming back.

"Get back!" I screamed as I blindingly bright light engulfed me. When it dulled, I looked the way I did earlier when the Elemental Souls changed me. "Musa, what happened? You look amazing." Bloom said. "I became a goddess." I whispered. "How did you do that?" Flora asked. "The Elemental Souls." I said. "You mean you're seen them?!" Techna and Timmy asked.

Sorry Cliff Hanger.


	2. Remembering The Kind

"They said I was their daughter, I am the daughter of the Seven Elemental Souls." I said and lifted my arms over my head and felt air lift me, fire warm me, water cleanse me, earth hold me, and spirit fill me. I control all seven elements. "What are the Elemental Souls?" Brandon asked.

"The Elemental Soul are Higher Beings. They are the creators of everything. They've been alive since the beginning of time and even before that. They made the Dragon Fire and anything else. It appears that they have gifted Musa with a power much greater than Bloom's. I mean, they did make her a goddess and she is their daughter." Timmy said.

"When did this happen? Something else you won't tell us?" Riven sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him and a vine shot up from the ground and wove around Riven's leg. As he fought, another got his arm and then his leg and other arm. I walked towards him and said, "I never did anything to you so quit acting like a child and I told you everything. This just happened to me." My voice was filled with power, like a goddess's voice should sound.

"Do not anger me mortal, I have not much control with my powers." "You sound just like them, the monsters that made this war." Riven sneered. "I wish I could show you the way I see life, I want to. I can't though because your eyes can't be opened." I sighed. "Musa, I think you should have a look at this." Flora said. I looked at her.

She pointed to the ground. I looked down and saw a circle of the seven elements designs around Riven and me. I looked up at him and said, "Maybe I can." With a smile. I leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes were wide but they slowly closed as did mine. He was seeing everything I had seen.

Flash back

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I cried out. I shadowed figure stood across from me. "You betrayed us, your own kind!" he yelled. Ten other people were there, sipping cups of red liquid. I guess it was me that was chained down to the floor in a rag dress. I was living the moment after all. My long black hair was all scraggily down my back. "I did nothing of the sort." I said in a calm voice.

"You were with one of them, you knew the rules." The man shouted. I looked away. "Your sentence is death." One man said. I gasped, "You can't let them do this Father, please!" I pleaded. "You brought this upon yourself Musa." The man sitting in the throne said. When the moonlight shined through the window, I gasped. He really was my father, thin, tall, and pale.

When I looked around, I saw no one I knew except my mother. "Mother, please don't let them do this to me, please!" I cried. She was crying as well. "This was your own doing Musa." She sniffled. "Mother, no please. Father, don't let them do this to me, please!" I screamed out. I was dragged out of the room. They walked me down many halls until I was thrown into a cell. Many other people were in cells next to me.

"Well, well. What are you doing here?" someone asked me from the corner of my cell. I looked up from the crumpled up ball I was in. The man was seventeen, a year older than me. He was tall and toned. He was lightly tanned and had an Italian accent. His hair was thick and dark brown. He had deep set golden eyes and a small scar on the side of his mouth that made him look very seductive.

He smiled at me in a polite way. "I am Amunenocsoonamoonaya, Daughter of Nightress Sita and Lord Yaksha. Who are you?" I asked him. He sat up from the corner and stretched. "I am Cain Hell. The second eldest child of the Hell family. Nice to meet you." He said. I was still laying on the ground, my ankles crossed and my forearms on the ground.

He walked over to me and held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment. "Are you going to take my hand so you can get up or what?" He asked with a laugh. I smiled lightly and took his hand. With one small tug he had me in his hands. "So what are you here for?" I asked. "Lots of stuff which I'm going to break out of anyways, just walking around the castle for some stuff." He said.

"You mean you know how to escape your cell?" I asked quietly. "Yep, I came by choice so I can get into some of the stuff here and see what Chezaraie is up to." He smiled, "And you?" he asked. "I was put here for treason." I said. He laughed, "You'll live fine here." "So do you know anyone in here?" I asked. "You." He said with a cocky look. "Besides me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, a few of my assassins are in here with me for my mission." He said, "Leonardo Da Vinci. He's not really in here thought but I know him personally. He makes my assassin weapons." I nodded, "Amazing." "Well, you'll only know me for a short time." I said. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I am sentenced to death in two mornings." I said. He gripped my upper arms and looked me straight in the eyes and said "I will not let this happen, you will not die." "There is nothing anyone can do about it." I said quietly, looking away. He gently kissed the side of my face where they had dropped me.


End file.
